When Renee McCall met Zak Bagans- a Ghost Adventures fanfiction
by reneemccall68
Summary: Renee has just moved to Las Vegas when she met Zak Bagans and falls in love with him.


When Renee McCall met Zak Bagans- a Ghost Adventures fan-fiction.

Chapter 1

One month after Renee had moved to Las Vegas for culinary school,she met Zak Bagans at the supermarket. Well not exactly in the supermarket more like the supermarket parking lot. She had dropped her keys on the ground and Zak picked them up and gave them back to her. She thought this was the last time she would ever meet him,or so she thought.

Two weeks later,he came into the restaurant where she worked,and she took his order. They immediately hit it off and after Renee got off work they went out on their first date. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be going out with Zak Bagans.

From then on they spent every waking moment they could with each other. They went on trips together,they went to concerts,went on dates,and spent the night at each others she never thought that she would have a child this early on in life. She knew he would eventually find out,but still she kept this a secret from him. One day she got sick and she thought it was just morning sickness,or so she thought again.

She kept getting sick all through her pregnancy,and she knew this was not normal,but she did not go to the doctors about it. One day she thought she had to go to the bathroom,but she did not have to go to the bathroom she was giving birth to her baby. She knew it was way too early on in her pregnancy to give birth,but she gave birth to a still born in the bathroom. She thought she could clean everything up,and Zak would not find out, he did find out,and she then told him the whole truth and he broke up with her. She packed up her things and stayed with a friend,this is where she would go down a dark path.

She started drinking,and partying all the time. She dropped out of school and quit work,and became a prostitute. While on the other end Zak stopped being himself,he quit going out,listening to his normal music,and stopped using Twitter. Nick and Aaron tried everything to get him out of this rut,but nothing was working. So this is how Renee and Zak met,and what happens when you lie to someone you love.

Chapter 2

One day while Zak was sitting outside,his phone rang,it was Harmony,telling him Renee had been raped,and that she was in rehab for drinking. He then broke down saying he was sorry for breaking up with her,Harmony told him to give her some time to think and after a year and a half she came back to him

They started out as friends and she helped him out with Ghost Adventures. They started talking to each other every other week,and he would visit her at work every now and then. Renee knew she would eventually gain back his trust.

Then on Valentines Day she went over to Zak's,while he was gone, and put candals and flower pedals every where. She got a bottle of champaign and waited for him to get home. She didn't realizing it would be raining,so she left him a note telling he she was waiting for him outside. She waited for him for ten minutes,and as soon as she heard the his front door shut,she took off her jacket. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a strapless blue dress,with black tights on,and some black pumps.

Once he saw her sitting outside,he ran to her,she then got up and walked over to him,he put his hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her. They started to make out and then proceeded by having sex. She knew that they would get back together. So love can happen to you once you regain that special someone's trust.

Chapter 3

They slowly started dating again,and started trusting each other. He started bringing her flowers,and chocolates to her work every week. They went out on dates every chance they got.

Zak started letting Renee help investigate along side him, Nick, and Aaron. She would help out with Reaper fashion,and Necrofusion. Renee on a day to day basis would take Ridley and Gracie on walks. Renee loved living in Las Vegas with Zak,she never wanted to leave Las Vegas,because that was her second home. Nick would let Renee babysit Annabelle when ever she needed the extra money. Zak would take Renee hiking every other weekend,and they would spend hours hiking. This is what happens when you regain someone's trust.

Chapter 4

Renee was going home to Texas for a few weeks to visit with her family,so Zak decided to tag along. She almost forgot to tell him about her crazy family,so once the got settled in on the plane,she told him about her crazy family. He initially was not surprised, because if you knew Renee you would know she is a little crazy herself.

The first week they were in Dallas,Texas,where Renee grew up,she showed him all around Dallas and Plano. She then showed him the neighborhood she grew up in,and where she used to go shopping at. She showed him all the restaurants she used to go to.

The second week for two days they hung out with her mom's side of the family,then they went on and visited with her dad's side of the family. They went out for dinner and had catfish. The next day she showed him Dangerfield State Park. They left Saturday night and went back to Las Vegas, even though Renee loves Las Vegas, Dallas will always be her home. Zak has now met her crazy,and funny family.

Chapter 5

Billy Tolley came over to Zak's one day,while Renee was at work,and Zak told Billy he wanted to propose to Renee. Billy told him to go for it, so Zak went ring shopping wit Mimi Page,one of Renee and Zak's friends,and they found the perfect ring for her. The ring they picked out was not too big or too small and it had enough bling so that you could tell she was wearing a ring.

So he then found the place he would propose to her at,where they would normally go hiking. He got everything put together,and managed to keep it a suprprise. Today was the day he was going to propose to her,she thought they were going to go hiking,but no he had a something else in mind for their day. He was going to take her on a date. He told her to go get ready,and while she was getting ready he got everything he needed to get together. But before they could leave,he blind folded her,so she could not see where they were going.

Once they got their he helped her out of the car,and took her to their favorite rock. He told her to take off her blind fold,hold this small box,and this piece of paper,while he tied his shoe. Once he tied his shoe,he read his speech to her,then he got down on one knew and proposed to her,and she said yes. This is what happens when all your hard work pays off,and you propose to the girl of your dreams.


End file.
